Winter Wonder
by Darkest-Shades
Summary: Yamato doesn't know how he gets tricked into things, like playing in the snow. (Taito pairing along with SoraXJyou, because.. I didn't know who else to put her with. lol)


Winter Wonder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own a lot of Digimon things. But you can't have those either. They're packed in a box somewhere. shrugs Sorry. This is a TAITO fiction, with Sora and Jyou as a sideline. I had no idea who I wanted to pair with Sora, so I just picked Jyou. lol. Sorry if you don't like it, send flames to my cheetos.   
  
But I DO own this story plotline, seeing as how I just changed it from my original fiction that got nothing. XD I can do that right? My own is my own. :)  
  
Remember, there is boyxboy action in this. Click back now if you think that is gross. :P  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
"I don't know how you guys always trick me like this." I muttered, rubbing my hands up and down my canvas jacket.  
  
"You're gullible as hell." the brunette to my right grinned, as he unloaded a big sled from the back of the truck.  
  
"I hate you, Taichi, shut up." I remarked, sticking my tongue out and walked over to the driver's side to sit down, fresh snow crunching beneath the tread in my sneakers.  
  
"You know you can't hate me, Yama." the aforementioned brown-eyed teen replied.  
  
"I'm reaallly close though."   
  
"Are you two done with your lover's spat?" Jyou, the bluenette in the grey overjacket, added as an intervention.  
  
I don't know how I got cajoled into this, I really don't. Dress warm, they said, we're going out. Out in the cold, freezing snow in the mountains, where I was sure to catch certain death. No one understand how sensitive to freezing I am. They think I'm joking. I can feel my fingers beginning to fall off.   
  
"He just thinks Mother Nature hates him. It was the same last time we went by ourselves." Sora, my charming red-headed ex girlfriend, chirped from my left, as she adjusted the blue velvet hat sitting atop her red hair. She forgot to mention that it was she who was said "Mother Nature" who dumped a sledful of snow on me. Suddenly a snow ball whizzed through the air and knocked her blue hat off. I grinned widely.   
  
Sora glanced around, searching for her attacker when Jyou peeked out from behind a tree a few feet away, laughing.   
  
"JYOU KIDO! You're deadmeat!" she screeched as she bent down to capture a handful of fresh snow. A twinkle of mirth was evident on her face as she molded it into a snowball. Her four-eyed companion just laughed some more as the war began.   
  
Dropping the sled, Taichi came striding up to me as I sat perfectly still on the seat to avoid the light wind blowing through the area.   
  
"Are you going to leave that vehicle on your own free will or do I have to take drastic measures?" he smirked lightly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." I said, scooting back into the interior of the rusted blue truck.  
  
"I would, and you know it."  
  
I paused to narrow my eyes playfully, "Because you're evil incarnate." I look him once over, "And you'll catch your death wearing just a sweatshirt. You're insane AND evil."   
  
He laughed, adjusting said red hooded sweatshirt, "I've got another sweater under this, don't worry, I'm fine. But come on, Yama, you can't just sit there. Wanna go sledding?"  
  
"Not particularly if you're steering.." I trailed with a doubtful look.   
  
"I've dragged you along on crazier escapades and you're not in a coma yet."   
  
I began to relent, seeing as we wouldn't be leaving any soon anyway, "All right, fine. Just..stay away from any hidden rocks."   
  
Hearing a shriek of laughter, we glanced over at Sora and Jyou just as the bluenette was dominating his female prey. A light kiss on her frozen lips nominated him as the winner of the snow war.   
  
"You cheated." Sora griped with a trace of a smile on her face as Jyou used his chivalry skills and helped her up off the snow-covered dirt.  
  
"Hey you two crazy lovebirds, you going sledding?" Tai called out, lifting the big sled a bit in his right hand.  
  
"The two small ones still in the back?" Jyou questioned, brushing off some snow from his shoulders.  
  
"Yep. See you two at the top." he winked.  
  
After a couple of races down the frigid slopes, I began to tire of walking all the way up. A few times, just to jilt me, Tai steered back and forth between some trees. Gotta love my jerk of a boyfriend. I laughed when Sora steered her way out of a group of rocks at the bottom, nearly repeating the infamous Rock Incident from last time.  
  
Refusing to do anymore walking, I sat down on the sled and took a rest. Tai tugged on the rope up front and dragged me a few feet.   
  
"Hey!" I retorted, holding onto the sled.  
  
"What? Done already?" he remarked, looking back with an expression of curiosity.  
  
"I am. I can't feel my face anymore. Can we stop now, pleeaaasse?" I rubbed my face with the back of my glove to drill some feeling into my cheeks. The brunette let go of the ropes and plopped down beside me on the sled.  
  
"Feeling numb? I can help warm you up." his playfully seductive tone was turned on as he looked at me through his lowered lashes. I couldn't decide whether to roll my eyes or laugh at him. I opted for a mix of both, rolling my eyes as I smiled at him. As he leaned in, I heard the crunching impact of snow thrown hard against his sweater. Turning around, he scanned the white abyss for Jyou, already knowing it was him. When Jyou and Sora both peered out from behind a snow-built fort 20 feet away, he pushed himself up off the sled and brushed the ice already sinking into the thin material.   
  
Taking an army-like stance, Tai declared with a voice as serious as can be in a poorly fixed Southern accent, "Colonel Kido, I do believe this means war."  
  
Grabbing my arm, he lifted me up and pulled me behind a tiny hill of snow. Taichi proclaimed Snow War II to commence, and I knew Sora, just like me, was shaking her head at the nonsense. I began to compact snowballs anyway, for Tai to throw, because I refuse to lose a challenge.  
  
The war lasted for half an hour. Taichi labeled himself as General Yagami, fighting for the French, against Jyou and Sora, who were the German. The snow eventually soaked our snow gear, or lack there of, and arms began to tire from all the throwing.   
  
It was all worth it though. I shook with laughter when I witnessed Jyou targetted with a face full of snow. To end the war, we all jumped out from behind our "forts" and ran forward, throwing the tiny balls of soft compacted ice. Spotting one of the small sleds that Sora and Jyou used earlier, I quickly shoveled slush onto it and proceeded to lift it, dumping it all over Sora's shoulders when she became distracted with Jyou and Tai shoving ice down each others shirts.  
  
"Victory!" I cried with a huge smile, "We win. Game over." I laughed. They all sat, crumpled in the wintery white powder, as I stood above them, tired and worn out, but still filled with satisfaction of a fun-filled day.   
  
"All right, let's pack up." Jyou voiced, standing up and stretching. Sora and I started towards the truck as the other two gathered the sleds.  
  
"You're evil." Sora remarked as we trekked our way around to the other side of the blue vehicle. I smiled and opened the passenger door, tossing her a dry sweater.   
  
"What goes around, comes around. That's just payback for the last time." I grinned, shedding my own outer layer of wet jacket and snatching up one of Tai's hoodies. She stuck her tongue out at me as Taichi made his way over with a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey you, have fun?"   
  
"Mm, I guess. Is that for me?" I asked, gesturing towards the cup.  
  
A grin appeared on his face before settling into a nonchalant look of ease, "For a price."  
  
I crossed my arms, still seated on the passenger's chair, "And what would that be?"  
  
"Hm.. how 'bout a kiss?"  
  
I laughed as I leaned forward.   
  
I don't know how I get tricked into these things. 


End file.
